


salt

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: harry holland - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, its based off that, that tumblr post, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: “can you pass the salt?” apparently can be taken other ways





	salt

The knock on your door made you look up from your laptop, a smile pulling your lips up at the sight of Harry. He had a hand in his pocket, bulky sweater almost swallowing him.

“Hey,” you greeted, shutting your laptop and setting it aside. “What’s up?”

He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

“Haz made dinner and told me to come get you,” he said, jerking his head towards the hallway outside. You pouted dramatically, resting a hand on your chest.

“And here I thought you missed my delightful company,” you teased, getting off the bed and slipping past him into the hallway.

“It’s not like that and you know it,” he muttered, lightly pushing you. You shook your head, laughing.

“I’m only joking, Harry,” you said and turned to pat his arm. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on your back, guiding you to the kitchen. You pressed your lips tightly together, fighting a giddy smile.

Later, as you took your seat next to Harry, you took a bite of your food. Setting down your fork, you swallowed and asked,

“Can you pass the salt?”

Without missing a beat, Tom said, “Your clothes are tacky.” at the same time Harrison, without looking up, says “You’re a little overwhelming.”

Your eyebrows shot halfway up your forehead and you stared at them. Harry sighed exasperatedly, leaning forward and passing you the salt. You accepted it and sent a withering look at the two older boys, who looked at each other and promptly burst into laughter.

“See this is why I like Harry best,” you said, resting a hand on said boy’s arm in thanks.

“Awww,” Tom cooed. Harrison joined in, making kissy noises and you stared, unimpressed. When it became apparent they weren’t going to stop any time soon, you weighed your options before turning and grabbing the back of Harry’s head and pressing your lips to his.

That certainly shut Tom and Harrison up, both staring in shock. When you pulled away, you returned back to dinner and continued to eat nonchalantly. Harry, red in the face and a little flustered, did so too if with a little difficulty.

“What the f-“

_Oh boy_.

 


End file.
